Femme Fatale
by Matche
Summary: Através dos sapatos pode-se dizer muito sobre uma mulher. As que gostam de saltos altos são femininas. Femininas e fatais. E Pansy era assim.


**Nota do autor: **Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge Pansy Parkinson do 6v, feito pela Lally (thanks :D). Os trechos no início de cada cena são da música "Femme Fatale" – The Velvet Underground e Nico, que eu recomendo imensamente, e não estão em ordem de acordo com a letra da música. Quero agradecer imensamente à Vick que betou a fic impecavelmente (e se ela está linda desse jeito é culpa dela :D) e que escreve TÃO bem que me incentivou horrores de querer ser um pouquinho igual a ela. Amo-te, querida.

**Femme Fatale**

por Matche

"**Here she comes, you better watch your step"**

O piso era feito de tábuas de madeira justapostas tão rentes que quase não se via as junções, dando a impressão de um grande espelho por causa do polimento da madeira. Poderia ver sua imagem espelhada ali, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de dar uma olhada na aparência. O salto fino e pontudo do _stiletto_ cuidadosamente escolhido tocava o piso com graciosidade, provocando pequenos ruídos de batida, um após o outro, ao ritmo cadenciado de seu andar.

Não eram apenas seus saltos que faziam um barulho ritmado. A medida em que se aproximava da porta, Pansy sentia que as batidas de seu coração acompanhavam seus passos, confundiam-se com o barulho do salto, pulsando cada vez que este tocava o chão. Havia uma sensação de nervosismo que não queria dentro de si.

Poderia ter respirado fundo para tentar se acalmar, mas não o fez e nem o conseguiria, pois aquilo estava acima de sua capacidade de auto-controle. E isso a irritava. Aumentou a velocidade dos passos para que ultrapassasse a velocidade dos batimentos cardíacos, com pressa de acabar tudo de uma vez. O mais rápido possível.

Puxou a maçaneta sem fazer menção de bater. Afinal, ele já deveria estar mais do que acostumado a vê-la entrando repentinamente em sua vida. O homem estava em pé falando ao telefone e desligou assim que a viu. Pansy sentou-se num banco rente a uma bancada que dava para a cozinha do loft duplex do rapaz, mantendo-se em silêncio propositalmente. Cruzou as pernas, os braços sobre o colo e manteve os óculos escuros na face sem expressão alguma.

- Você não vai nem falar 'oi'? – ele perguntou, parado a frente dela.

- Eu estou grávida, Blaise.

Pansy era suave em tudo o que fazia, inclusive falar. Havia uma leveza excessiva em seu modo de andar, mexer os braços, gestificar, e tudo isso se repetia em seu tom de voz; era pausado, calmo e contrastava com sua mania de não usar nada além do tom para amenizar o que diria. E, naquele momento, não fôra diferente. Blaise sentou-se no sofá, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal. Permaneceu o mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou em resposta, os olhos verdes sem piscar.

- Você não está falando sério, não é? – ironizou – Sabe aquela antiga conversa das duas abelhinhas..

- Eu entendi, Pansy. Eu quis dizer, o que vamos fazer?

- Na verdade é o que _você_ vai fazer.

- O quê?

A morena olhou ao redor sem responder. Jamais se imaginara numa situação como aquela, até mesmo porque sempre achara tudo aquilo muito ridículo. Seu estômago revirou, anunciando mais uma onda de enjôo. A cada novo sintoma da gravidez sua raiva crescia, exponencialmente. Fechou os dedos com força, tentando fazer com que a náusea sumisse apenas pelo seu comando. Direcionou os olhos para baixo, respirando fundo.

Mirou os sapatos em seus pés de cetim violeta por alguns momentos, não se importando com o que Blaise estaria pensando, já impaciente pela sensação nauseante que não passava.

Concentrar-se nos Jimmy Choo não estava ajudando em nada, na realidade. Sabia que conforme a gravidez avançasse, teria que se privar de cada vez mais coisas que gostava. Tinha certa paixão por sapatos, especialmente os altos e, olhando para aquele par que escolhera, podia imaginar o momento em que usá-los seria muito mais uma tortura do que um prazer. Afinal, pés inchados como melões e a coluna prensada e sobrecarregada com um peso extra não combinavam exatamente com saltos de mais de 10 centímetros e pontas afuniladas. Teve que fechar a mão com mais força para se conter.

- Você está bem?

- Não, eu estou grávida, Blaise, não tem como eu estar bem.

Talvez ele não compreendesse a raiva dela ao ter sua paixão por sapatos afetada pela gravidez. Através dos sapatos pode-se dizer muito sobre uma mulher. As que gostam de sapatilhas são meigas e meticulosas, como bailarinas; as que gostam de saltos médios são equilibradas, medianas; as que gostam de saltos altos são femininas. Femininas e fatais. E a idéia de maternidade não combinava com essa característica de Pansy Parkinson.

**xxx**

"**Before you start, you're already beat"**

_Um mês e meio antes_

O mar brilhava num azul intenso sob o sol forte da cidade de Nice fazendo seus fios negros reluzirem com maior intensidade, mas por detrás dos Ralph Lauren o brilho não afetava nem um pouco seus olhos azuis. Abaixou a Vogue por alguns instantes, inclinando o corpo levemente para a frente, para assim poder dar uma olhada na praia exclusiva do Hotel Negresco. Rescostou-se novamente na espreguiçadeira estofada e, se acreditasse em Deus, agradeceria por terem inventado um tecido que não esquentasse sob o calor do sol.

Voltou os olhos para a revista, incomodando-se quando uma sombra surgiu sobre a mesma. Dirigiu o olhar para cima.

- Mexa-se.

- É um prazer te encontrar também. – ele respondeu, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado da dela, seu olhar demorando-se um pouco mais no corpo da mulher a sua frente, que usava um biquini preto, com as letras D, I, O e R em detalhes metálicos costurados ao tecido.

- Não diria o mesmo. – deu um sorriso forçado, tirando os óculos e sentando-se para encará-lo.

- Quem diria que iríamos nos encontrar em Nice? – ironizou, cruzando as pernas e os braços atrás da cabeça, deitando-se.

- Qualquer pessoa? Nós temos algumas coisas em comum, por incrível que pareça, e uma delas é bom gosto.

- Eu não diria isso. Minha mãe sempre disse que preto é para quem não tem opção.

Pansy riu e jogou os cabelos escuros para o lado. Olhou por alguns segundos para o rapaz que fora seu amigo no colégio, que usava uma regata e um short azul. Ele girava o Ray-Ban pela haste, encarando-a com um sorriso displicente.

- Preto emagrece. Aliás, uma boa dica para a sua mãe, _hon_.

- Nem todo mundo é anoréxico como você, Pansy. Aliás, imagino quantos 'Eu queria ser como a eu te Moss' seu espelho ouve de você todos os dias.

- Kate Moss é gorda. (1)

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o olhar de ambos recaindo sobre o casal de jovens, provavelmente recém-casados, que andavam abraçados e rindo alto na frente deles. Pansy teve uma idéia e sorriu maldosamente para o amigo.

- O que foi? Qual é a sua idéia? – ele perguntou, sabendo o que significava aquele sorriso.

- Você sabe o que dizem..

- Sobre?

- Sobre o fato de que ninguém sai de Nice sem se apaixonar por alguém.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – falou rindo da morena a sua frente – Você acredita?

- Talvez sim. O quanto _você_ acredita?

- O suficiente.

- Muito bem, Blaise, vamos tornar as coisas interessantes. Se até o fim da temporada você estiver apaixonado por alguém, eu fico com o seu carro. – o Jaguar XK Coupé de Blaise era sua única paixão. Era exclusivo, feito sob medida e para ele.

- Eu não preciso apostar, tenho qualquer coisa que eu quiser.

- Não tudo.

- _Tudo_ está a venda, Pansy. – os olhos dela refletiram um brilho superior e novamente ela tinha aquele sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- _Eu_ não.

**xxx**

"**See the way she walks; Hear the way she talks"**

O _La Mélodie_ estava aportado em Nice e estava promovendo um baile beneficente, arrastando toda e qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de requinte e reconhecimento dentro da sociedade para dentro dele. Exatamente por isso Pansy subia o zíper de seu Valentino vermelho e com um decote profundo e dava mais uma olhada em sua imagem no espelho, arrumando a posição do colar Harry Winston cravejado com tantos diamantes que ela sequer conseguiria contar. Como se importasse.

Abriu a porta de sua suíte, vendo que Blaise já a esperava encostado na parede, girando uma moeda nos dedos. Levantou os olhos verdes para ela, que sorriu ao perceber que ele prendera a respiração por algum tempo. Levá-lo para aquela festa seria a oportunidade perfeita para encontrar alguém por quem pudesse fazê-lo se apaixonar. Seria muito fácil ganhar aquele carro.

Saíram do elevador para o saguão e assim que passaram na recepção, o _chauffeur_ já os aguardava em frente a limosine, tendo deixado a porta aberta por antecipação. Pansy entrou sem olhá-lo para não ter que encarar o sorriso bobo que lançava à ela. Deprimente.

O salão do cruzeiro estava amplamente decorado em tons de prata e o enorme lustre de cristal brilhava acima de todos, porém estava apagado e apenas emitia brilho por causa das outras pequenas luminárias acesas para deixar o ambiente num tom elegante. Várias pessoas desfilavam em trajes de gala assinados pelos maiores nomes.

- O que foi, Blaise? – perguntou, diante do olhar oblíquo dele – Não está gostando? Tem tantas garotas belas e _apaixonantes_ aqui.

- Eu só não estou gostando de ter que sorrir e ser gentil com todos.

- Hipócrita! – ela exclamou e soltou uma risada, entrelaçando o braço no dele para que fosse conduzida – Você já é um profissional, afinal, faz isso em cada casamento da sua mãe.

- Não fale sobre minha mãe. – sibilou, próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela estreitou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Você se irritaria mais se eu quisesse _realmente_ te ofender usando sua mãe. – falou, tentando desvencilhar-se dele.

- Pansy? – Blaise pôde senti-la contrair os músculos das costas.

Joseph Parkinson trazia sua esposa ao seu lado e estavam ali, encarando a cena da filha agarrada com Blaise Zabini. Pansy apertou ainda mais o braço do rapaz, fincando as unhas nele e se virou lentamente para encarar os pais.

- Pai, mãe. – ela deu um sorriso forçado e os abraçou – Eu não sabia que vocês estariam aqui.

- Nós não viríamos, afinal, todos sabem que o dinheiro arrecadado vai direto para a conta dos Goldenberg, mas sua mãe estava com vontade de voltar a Côte D'Azur.

- Eu não sabia que você estava namorando, Pansy. – a voz fina, porém cortante da mãe dela ressoou.

- Nós? – a jovem perguntou, incrédula – Nós não..

- Nós não estamos juntos há muito tempo, Sra. Parkinson. – Blaise a interrompeu, deixando um sorriso leve de deboche se formar em seus lábios e colocando o braço ao redor da cintura de Pansy.

- Isso. Com licença. – concordou a contragosto e saiu, puxando Blaise pelo braço.

Levou-o para um lugar mais afastado e fora das vistas de seus pais. Soltou-lhe o braço e, virando de frente a ele começou a atingi-lo no peito com a bolsa-carteira.

- Mas que porra você está pensando? – respirou ofegante, baixando a bolsa.

- O quê? Foi divertido ver sua cara. – ele se justificou

- Não! Não é divertido quando envolve os _meus_ pais.

- Seus pais? Desde quando _você_ importa? – perguntou rindo.

- Desde quando eles vão começar a planejar todo o meu casamento e vão colocar a culpa em mim quando descobrirem que você está fodendo qualquer coisa por aí. – disse tudo muito rápido, despejando cada palavra sobre ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou, indignado.

- Você não conhece meus pais, o que eles mais querem é me ver casada.

- Não, eu não me importo com isso, mas desde quando eu vou fodendo qualquer coisa por aí? Eu sou seletivo.

- Não, você é um idiota, Blaise! – exclamou irada e deu uma última bolsada nele, e saiu.

Blaise podia muito bem ver de onde o temperamento controlador de Pansy vinha, agora que presenciara uma _típica_ cena familiar.

**(...)**

Blaise era um idiota. Era incrível como conseguia fazer com que problemas pipocassem em sua vida. Andava com firmeza, fazendo barulho com os saltos altos do sapato. Podia até imaginar que estivesse com o rosto vermelho. Aquela situação com seus pais iria exigir muito de seu tempo e paciência e provavelmente resultariam como mais alguns dias viajando, para ficar longe de seus pais. Merda, aquele idiota.

- Pansy?

- O que é? – ela virou, irritada e ríspida. Olhou bem para a mulher a sua frente e um sorriso maldoso e incrivelmente genuíno surgisse em seu rosto. – Oh, meu deus! Eu estou tão _feliz_ por _você_ estar aqui!

Apesar de tudo sua sorte não havia desaparecido por completo. Aquilo iria garantir uma ótima vitória e, claro, um _ótimo_ carro.

**(...)**

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui. – a voz de Blaise ressoou no silêncio em que estava na área da piscina. Pansy não abriu os olhos.

- Ah, é? – respondeu, desinteressada. Ela falava pausadamente, o tom de sarcasmo quase imperceptível, mas presente.

Pansy era assim. Independentemente do que sentia, mantia sempre o mesmo tom de voz pausado, que soava suave e enganava quem não a conhecia bem poderia até confundir aquilo com simpatia. Blaise sabia bem que aquilo era como uma daquelas artimanhas do predador para capturar uma presa e, por isso, escolheu bem as palavras.

- Você desapareceu da festa, imaginei que você estaria na piscina. – ficou quieto por alguns segundos, esperando ela se manifestar, mas ela não se mexeu – Você sempre procura água quando fica _nervosa_.

- Quem disse que eu estava nervosa?

A morena abriu os olhos, finalmente encarando os olhos verdes de Blaise. Estava encostada à borda da piscina, os braços estendidos. Soltou o mesmo sorriso ferino e maldoso. Ele limitou-se a levantar as sobrancelhas.

- É só que depois de ter marcado um encontro com Daphne para você amanhã achei que não tinha mais nada a fazer lá. – disse e o outro engasgou, tossindo uma ou duas vezes.

A voz dela era pausada, suave, para que somente ele pudesse perceber a provocação naquelas palavras. Pansy sabia perfeitamente que Blaise passara anos no colégio apaixonado por Daphne, mas nunca conseguira nada com ela.

A morena saiu da piscina, um pé na frente do outro, o andar sinuoso, deixando marcas de água pelo chão até que se envolvesse num roupão. Blaise apenas admirou-a. Era incrível como ela era deslumbrante até mesmo sem se arrumar para estar assim. A idéia de encontrar Daphne no dia seguinte ainda martelava em sua cabeça, mas era o andar de Pansy que o deixara anestesiado e sem ação daquela maneira.

- Devo dizer que ela estava _ansiosíssima_ para te ver. Ótima época para relembrar velhas paixões, _não_? Te vejo amanhã. – beijou-o na bochecha e, com um gargalhada leve, deixou a piscina e ele para trás.

**xxx**

"**The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale)"**

Ele podia ouvir o barulho dos saltos dela vindo do corredor. Stilettos, como sempre. Eram poucas as vezes em que Pansy os dispensava. O ruído tornou-se mais forte. Irritou-se ao perceber que sua frequência cardíaca aumentou, seguindo o ritmo das batidas dos passos dela.

Abriu a porta antes que ela pudesse bater e vislumbrou as sobrancelhas dela arquearem em surpresa.

- Olá. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Você não apareceu o dia inteiro, achei que devia vir ver se você não tinha fugido. – passou os olhos por ele e os apertou em irritação, sem alterar a suavidade da voz, no entanto. – Você não está pronto?

- Eu não decidi se vou.

- Não decidiu? Você está louco?

- Não.

Pansy entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama dele.

- Espera um minuto. – falou a morena, abrindo um sorriso debochado – Você não tem coragem, não é mesmo?

- Coragem, sério? Você já foi melhor do que isso, Pansy.

- Ah, é? Eu ainda acho que você sabe que não aguentará rever seu amor de infância e eu ganharei a aposta.

Blaise não respondeu. Apenas continuou olhando para a morena, os olhos fixos nos dela, a imagem dela na piscina voltando a sua mente. Assim ficou, pois Pansy não falava também, apenas sustentava o olhar. Era uma disputa, porque tudo entre os dois virava uma competição. Os olhos amendoados estavam estreitos e o negro sabia que ela percebia que o olhar, dessa vez, não era pura competição.

- Espero que você não esteja tentando me seduzir. – gargalhou – Aliás, acho que eu já posso sentar no _meu_ carro, já que você anda todo "mocinha apaixonada".

- Acha mesmo? – Blaise revidou, deixando a imagem dela na piscina de lado. – Você já pode se sentar _sobre_ mim.

- Tanto faz. Você está atrasado, tem certeza que quer deixá-la esperando? – empurrou-o para fora do quarto, displicente, e bateu a porta.

- Você sabe que esse é o _meu_ quarto, não é?

- Vá logo ver Daphne!

Blaise foi pra o closet e trocou de roupa. Já pronto, passou por Pansy e saiu, sem dizer nada a ela, que apenas sorria satisfeita.

**(...)**

O _La Rotonde_ continuava o mesmo. Descoração clássica com tons fortes e misturados. Blaise foi levado rapidamente até a mesa e Daphne já o esperava lá. Ela simplesmente não se importava de ficar sentada sozinha. Cumprimentou-a e sentou.

- Faz tempo. – disse, simplesmente para iniciar uma conversa.

- Alguns anos, não é como se eu fosse uma velha desdentada, Blaise. – seu tom tinha certa rispidez e soube que ela não havia mudado nada.

Daphne era temperamental e as respostas ácidas estavam sempre prontas. Ninguém saía de uma conversa com ela sem ter sido atacado uma ou duas vezes. Estranho perceber que Pansy poderia fazer pior apenas com a ironia implícita em sua suavidade no falar. Na realidade, compará-la à Daphne, isso sim era estranho.

- De fato, acho que nos vimos no casamento de sua irmã.

- Como se eu me importasse.

- Não se importa mesmo. Eu ainda não sei como Astoria não te matou naquele dia.

- Eu não fiz nada demais. – ela fez beicinho e mexeu nos fios loiros.

- Chegar bêbada quando se é madrinha não é uma boa idéia.

- Tudo bem, _mãe_, não é como se isso fosse grande coisa. Todos estavam prestando atenção em Astoria mesmo.

Atenção. _Atenção_ sempre foi o que Daphne mais quis. Passou os olhos pela mulher sentada à sua frente. Era incrível como podia ser bonita. O cabelo preso num penteado estranho e meio frouxo, mas que a deixava com cara de menina. Os olhos claros reluzentes, mas não eram tão suaves. Havia um quê de dureza neles, como se ela estivesse procurando uma brexa para dar a última palavra, para sair por cima. O garçom os interrompera perguntando o que queriam.

Os dois pediram e continuaram falando sobre coisas amenas. Blaise fingia-se interessado e Daphne sentia-se interessante. Era um jogo que ele estava cansado de jogar. Com ela sempre fora assim.

O carangueijo de entrada não demorou, mas Blaise não tocou na comida. Era estranho que ficasse assim. Pansy arrumara tudo aquilo. _Aquilo_ era o que queria. Fazia tanto tempo que queria estar com Daphne, mas agora não conseguia deixar de pensar na morena saindo da água. Não conseguia parar de pensar que estava cansado de jogar aquele jogo com Daphne e perder. Não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que se fosse para perder, _tinha_ que ser para Pansy.

- Eu já volto, Daphne. – disse, com a voz firme.

**(...)**

A porta se abriu. Pansy se levantou e correu até ela, ansiosa.

- E então? Eu ganhei, não foi? Você demorou horas!

- Eu estive pensando, só. – Blaise respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Espera, você não está com cara de perdedor. – a morena falou, a mesma voz pausada, apesar da animação. – A não ser que.. Eu _sabia_ que você não resistiria à ela.

- Isso é ridículo, mas.. – ele continuou sério, enquanto a outra não parecia entender o que acontecia. – Eu não resisti a _você_.

Pansy se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo. Surpreendeu-se quando ele a envolveu nos braços e quando a beijou. Podia sentir que ele a beijava com paixão e retribuir aquilo pareceu certo. Parecia certo estar nos braços dele.

Subiu as mãos até o rosto dela. Fazia tempo que sentia a vontade quase insuportável de tocar o rosto dela, de saber se sua pele podia ser tão suave e provacativa quanto seu tom de voz. Era incrível. Ela era toda branca e lisa sob suas mãos, toda a seu alcance.

Ela o empurrou pelo peito, para longe. Não falou nada, porque simplesmente não precisava. Afastou-se dele e ficou em pé, ao lado da cama. Blaise se demorou, observando o modo como a morena andava, o modo como os quadris se moviam, em perfeita sincronia. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente, o mesmo jogo com os olhares que travaram antes. Os olhos azuis de Pansy o subjugavam e queriam saber se ele se renderia. Não seria ela mesma se não quisesse controle total.

- Você está louco, Blaise. – ela afirmou, com o tom característico de sua voz. Pausadamente, como se não estivesse surpresa pelo o que acontecia. Apesar de tudo, Pansy sabia o que aconteceria. – Você perdeu a aposta.

Ela levou as mãos ao zíper do vestido preto, baixando-o até que a roupa caísse sozinha no chão, revelando seu corpo e a lingerie, igualmente preta e rendada. Fez um sinal para que o negro se aproximasse e assim o fez. Ele havia perdido, estava sob a sua vontade.

Fez menção de beijá-la, mas foi afastado. As mãos dela mexeram no cabelo os jogaram para trás, sem tirar os olhos dos dele por um momento sequer. Passou-as por seu abdômen, por cima da camisa, abrindo botão por botão. Blaise levou as mãos ao fecho do sutiã da morena, mas foi interrompido por um tapa dela em seu peito.

- _Eu_ ganhei, Blaise.

As mãos dela agora estavam em seu cinto e enquanto isso, tirou os próprios sapatos e os jogou para o lado. Pansy abriu o zíper da calça dele. Os dois só estavam de roupa íntima. Ele foi jogado na cama por ela, que depois ficou em pé sobre o colchão. A morena ainda vestia o sapato e passou o salto fino sobre o corpo de Blaise de leve, para depois ficar sobre ele com os joelhos apoiados no colchão, um de cada lado do corpo do negro. Tirou os sapatos vagarosamente, apenas para que o outro ficasse mais ansioso.

- Pansy..

Ela o calou com um beijo. Diante do sinal de aprovação dela, Blaise colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para si, extasiado com a textura de sua pele. Livraram-se do restante das roupas e, por fim, estavam juntos, eram completos, eram um só.

Nada do que sentia com ela podia ser descrito. Meu Deus! Sexo é uma questão de toque, de sensações. Não tinha como não ficar extasiado com a suavidade da pele de Pansy sob seus dedos, sua respiração ruidosa em seu ouvido, a sincronia de movimentos.

Mesmo que por alguma loucura quisesse parar, não conseguiria. Não podia. Aquilo era simplesmente viciante. Não havia como se separar dela. Não podia fazer com que o coração batesse mais devagar, que a respiração não se alterasse. E quando chegaram ao auge, não pôde deixar de expirar com força, implorando em seu íntimo para que durasse para sempre.

Pansy era feminina enquanto se curvava sobre ele. Pansy era viciante, fazendo-o desejar um pouco mais daquele momento e saber que sentiria falta mas tarde. Pansy era fatal.

Eles se separaram. Pansy recostou-se no travesseiro de lado e fechou os olhos. Blaise continuava olhando-a, apoiado no cotovelo. Quando teve certeza que ela estava dormindo, passou a mão mais uma vez no rosto dela, para sentir sua pele mais uma vez e sussurrou baixinho:

- Eu _quis_ perder, Pansy.

**xxx**

"**She's going to break your heart in two, it's true"**

Pansy abriu os olhos. Então havia acontecido. Esfregou os olhos de leve, incomodada com a claridade. Virou-se devagar, enxergando o corpo de Blaise, que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Levantou-se com cuidado e foi direto ao banheiro. Tomou um longo banho e recolocou as roupas do dia anterior, indo para seu próprio quarto.

Não precisou de muito mais que um telefonema para ter suas malas feitas. Colocou um short branco, uma camiseta preta e vestiu um sapato de saltos altos qualquer. Uma hora e meia depois estava de volta ao quarto de Blaise. Ele acordou com o som de seus saltos e encarou uma Pansy de óculos escuros ao pé de sua cama.

- Pansy? Você já está se mudando para cá? – perguntou confuso, sorrindo para disfarçar.

- Eu estou indo, Blaise.

O mesmo tom pausado. A mesma suavidade nas palavras. Blaise só não sabia o quanto podia doer ver uma completa nova nuance da personalidade de Pansy. Ela era inabalável, impassível, assim como seu tom. Pansy era pura frieza.

- Por quê? E ontem? – ela trocou o pé em que se apoiava, inquieta.

- Não, Blaise, eu preciso ir embora. Você não entende? Eu não consigo suportar o fato de ter ficado com você.

- O quê? Eu sou tão repulsivo assim? – levantou-se da cama, para conseguir vê-la melhor.

- Não! Blaise, até ontem eu jamais consideraria a idéia de dormir com você. Eu achava você muito parecido comigo para sequer imaginar uma situação dessas.

- Você está sendo ridícula.

- Não, não estou. – o tom dela aumentou um pouco. Era como papel, suave, mas plenamente capaz de cortar. – O que você achou que seria? Que íamos ser um _lindo_ casal? E quando um de nós cansasse do outro? Porque você sabe que seria assim.

- Você sempre foi assim, Pansy! – Blaise quase gritava, porque sentia raiva dela e do modo como estava sempre controlando a voz. - Sempre desistiu quando não consegue controlar alguma coisa, porque nunca teve coragem suficiente pra enfrentar nada e é por isso que até hoje você morre de medo dos seus pais! Você ainda teve que usar os óculos, porque não consegue nem olhar para mim.

- Já chega. Eu estou indo.

Pansy andou até ele e o beijou na bochecha. Era um beijo triste, porque sabia que não seria mais igual e ela detestava mudanças. Triste, apesar da vontade de não se importar com aquilo, apesar da vontade de lembrar-se de Nice como uma de suas 'férias divertidas'. Sabia que ela e Blaise eram muito parecidos. E sabia, agora, que despedir-se de você mesmo dói e é uma merda.

Saiu do quarto, apertando com toda a força a alça da mala para que não se descontrolasse. Ela era assim. Jamais deixara que seu tom de voz se alterasse, porque sabia que era assim que uma pessoa era atingida mais fortemente. Blaise tinha razão, ela estava fugindo, mas não por não ter coragem e sim porque não podia se importar.

Afinal, Pansy tinha várias facetas. O modo pausado e suave de falar podia encantar e atingir uma pessoa. Tinha várias nuances, era como olhar para vários espelhos ao mesmo tempo e ver sua imagem refletida muitas vezes, mas saber que há algo diferente em uma delas.

**xxx**

"**She builds you up to just put you down, what a clown"**

- Então, o que eu devo fazer? – Blaise perguntou.

- _Nada_.

- Nada? Você não está fazendo sentido.

- Você não vai fazer nada. Não vai querer esse filho, não vai tentar me impedir ou me convencer.

- E o que _você_ pretende fazer?

Pansy se levantou do banco. Sentiu náusea novamente. Malditos sintomas. Odiava não ter controle sobre si mesma. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Blaise.

- Nós podíamos ter dado certo. – uma nota de nostalgia persistia na voz dele.

- Nós podíamos. – Pansy disse e Blaise arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. – Eu poderia suportar o fato de que no fim eu te amava, como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Mas eu teria nojo de segurar nosso filho se soubesse que tinha saído de mim. (2) Isso é algo que eu não posso lidar, algo sobre o qual eu não posso ter controle algum. E é por isso que eu vou abortar.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro que eu tenho.

Blaise andou até ela e se ajoelhou, ficando na altura da barriga dela. Beijou o ventre de Pansy. Depositou ali a despedida para alguém que jamais chegaria. Devolvia agora o mesmo beijo triste que recebera dela quando foi deixado em Nice. Era pesaroso e difícil, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer se ela estivesse realmente determinada.

O beijo era triste porque por mais que tentasse competir para fazê-la manter o bebê sabia que era inócuo, porque não se ganhava dela. Jamais conseguiria vencer Pansy, em nada. Manteve seus lábios colados ao ventre dela pelo máximo de tempo que pôde. Ele não pensava em ser um pai, muito menos imaginava se era capaz de ser um pai, mas sentia-se triste pelo próprio filho descobrir cedo demais que não era possível vencê-la. Separou-se dela, finalizou o primeiro e último beijo que daria no filho dos dois.

- Faça o que quiser. Só não espere que eu te ajude.

- Você deveria me ajudar!

- Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. – Pansy se irritou por ele estar relembrando aquilo justo agora, mas não se alterou.

- Você está sendo covarde.

- Não. Eu estou sendo como _você_.

Deu um beijo na bochecha dela e andou em direção a porta da própria casa. Precisava sair dali. Pansy ficou parada no meio da sala tempo suficiente até que pudesse se conter e não acabasse por acertar a primeira pessoa que visse. Andava pela Birdcage Walk a passos rápidos. Tirou os óculos do rosto e procurou o celular na bolsa e quando o tinha em suas mãos discou os números que precisava.

- Draco?

- Pansy? Olá.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda e dessa vez você não pode dizer não.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

- Eu preciso que você arrume a melhor e mais discreta clínica de aborto. Meus pais não poderão saber. _Jamais_. Entendeu?

- Entendi.

Pansy desligou e recolocou os óculos.

**xxx**

"**It's not hard to realize"**

Pansy estava sentada em uma das mesas do _Café Des Amis._ Balançava a perna rapidamente, esperando que Draco chegasse logo. Não demorou muito, apesar de parecer uma eternidade, para que ele virasse a esquina e sentasse a sua frente.

- O trânsito estava péssimo.

- Você conseguiu?

Draco estendeu o braço sobre a mesa e deixou uma chave e um cartão ao lado da xícara de café que Pansy tomava.

- Não foi muito difícil. Essa é a chave do seu quarto.

- Ninguém vai saber disso, entendeu?

- Eu entendi, Pansy. – ficou de pé, sendo encarado por ela – Boa sorte.

Ele foi embora e a deixou ali. Pansy tentava imaginar como seria se por um segundo não tivesse que fazer, mas não se permitiu. Sabia que se, por um instante que fosse, permitisse a si mesma imaginar que havia outra forma, não conseguiria. Por mais que quisesse fugir, teria que enfrentar daquela vez.

Puxou algumas notas para deixar sobre a mesa pelo café e surpreendeu-se ao ver a mão tremer. Odiava profundamente aquela situação toda. Não havia controle sobre aquilo, e o pior, estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesma. Teria que ter coragem suficiente.

Levantou-se e chamou um táxi, dando o endereço da clínica que estava no cartão dado por Draco. Depois de algum tempo estava em frente a um prédio com cerca de cinco andares e de aparência discreta. Pagou a corrida e deu um dinheiro a mais como gorjeta dizendo ao taxista para se esquecer que já a tinha visto antes. E, assim, andou até entrada, os saltos fazendo barulho contra o chão.

- Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-la? – disse uma garota com cerca de 18 anos e vestida inteiramente de branco.

Pansy apenas mostrou a chave que tinha recebido de Draco e a garota, parecendo entendê-la, guiou-a até o elevador e a deixou em frente a uma porta, que deveria ser seu quarto.

- Entre no quarto e guarde os seus pertences. Há uma camisola ali dentro. Remova a sua maquiagem também. Sua consulta está marcada para as três horas.

Sem responder, a morena entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Havia uma cama ali dentro e uma cômoda, sobre a qual a camisola. Pansy começou a tirar suas jóias e as jogou dentro da bolsa. Trocou as roupas caras pela camisola e se pôs em frente ao espelho para retirar a maquiagem. Sua mão ainda tremia e, por mais que não quisesse, encarou a si mesma no espelho.

Merda, aquilo não era fácil. Mesmo que estivesse decidida, ainda assim não conseguia fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Olhou para o celular em cima da cômoda, ao lado da bolsa, e pensou se não devia ligar para ele. Discou os números e esperou tocar. Ele atendeu.

- Pansy? – Blaise sabia que era ela, claro. O identificador de chamadas ajudava.

- Eu.. – mas apertou o botão de desligar antes.

_".. sinto muito"_. Era isso que queria dizer, mas para aquilo não teve coragem. Não sabia como se desculpar, porque nunca achou que precisasse se desculpar pelo que fazia. Olhou para o seu reflexo mais uma vez, os olhos azuis sem nenhum tipo de destaque feito pela maquiagem. Sentiu-se patética por estar naquela situação e aquilo deu um pouco de força, um pouco de coragem para seguir em frente.

Ouviu batidas na porta, provavelmente alguém para dizer que estavam prontos, para chamá-la. Olhou mais uma vez para o celular. Estava decidido, não havia volta. Blaise disse que ela não tinha coragem para enfrentar o que não podia controlar. Bom, estava pronta para uma primeira vez. Abriu a porta. Teria coragem para fazer aquilo, pois era um crime (3) pequeno para reparar um erro maior, o erro que cometera ao ficar com Blaise. E contra isso não tinha argumentos para convencer a si mesma que podia ser diferente.

- Eu estou pronta.

**(...)**

Blaise sabia o endereço porque havia perguntado a Draco. E era por isso que estava sentado na mesa de um café qualquer em frente ao prédio onde a gravidez de Pansy havia sido interrompida no dia anterior. Alguns remédios, um eventual procedimento mais complicado caso não fosse suficiente e estava feito. Sabia que ela teria que ficar pelo menos um dia lá. O sol já estava baixo no céu quando a viu descendo as escadas do prédio. Os olhos cobertos pelos óculos escuros.

Ela começou a andar, mas Blaise não sabia para onde estava indo. Usava uma bota de saltos altos e finos, como sempre. Talvez aquilo não a tivesse mudado muito, afinal. Acompanhou-a com o olhar, até vê-la parar e encostar-se à parede de um prédio qualquer. Ficou ali por alguns segundos, os punhos fechados e as costas se movimentando eventualmente, como se chorasse. E talvez estivesse chorando mesmo.

Blaise acendeu um cigarro. Tinha vontade de ir até ela, mas conteve-se. Levantou-se, deixando o dinheiro para pagar a conta e andou até seu carro. No final das contas, Pansy era veludo. Externamente a morena tinha a pele, movimentos e tom de voz suaves, mas em seu interior era áspera demais para sequer conseguir gerar uma vida.

**Fim.**

(1) Citação do I challenge de universo alternativo. Também com permissão.

(2) Frase retirada e adaptada (com permissão) de um chall da Vick!

(3) O aborto não é, tecnicamente, crime na Inglaterra, foi mais modo de falar.

Então, deixem REVIEWS, favoritem e leiam Incendio também hahahaha


End file.
